


I'm pregnant?

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Hii can you do a larry drabble where louis is pregnant and faints because he didn't know he was and didn't take care of himself well. With a very protective harry and lots of fluff! If you still take drabbles then c:"





	

Louis’ head was spinning a little. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt a bit dizzy in the last few weeks. He’d stood up too quickly, that was all, he just needed to be a little more careful with himself. They’d just come off tour and they were all exhausted so it was time for them to take it a little easy. Re-group, relax and re-gain their energy. And have lots of sex.

But that was another point all together.

“So you do the hoovering and I’ll go get the groceries, yeah?”

Louis let out a slow breath as Harry’s voice carried through from the kitchen. He wandered through to where Harry had just finished the washing up and was now leaning over the sink and fiddling with the taps.”All over or just downstairs?”

“All over. I’ve changed the sheets and put up fresh towels too. Just want to do a bit of dusting and then that’s housework done.” Harry dried his hands on a towel lying by the side of the sink. “Nice clean … Lou?” Harry had spun round and was now facing Louis. “Lou you’re really pale.”

“Eh, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. Just a little dizzy.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Is that it? Or are you avoiding the truth again?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes, you dick, I’m fine. Just stood up too quickly and got a head rush.”

Harry didn’t look convinced. “Right.” Harry looked him up and down, obviously not believing him. “That’s really it?”

“Yeah babe,” Louis walked towards Harry and placed a small kiss to his cheek. “It’s nothing.”

Harry made a non-committal noise and narrowed his eyes before deciding it was ok and walked back to the sink. “Right, well. Is there anything else you want on the list?”

“Bacon.”

Harry burst out laughing. “Already on there. I don’t know what you’d do to me if I forgot. Anything else?”

Louis smiled, “Nah, that’s it.”

Harry put away the final dried mug and walked over to the work top. He picked up a scrap of paper which was their list, kissed Louis chastely on the lips and left.

Louis blew out a breath, looking around the room. He smiled. Harry really loved being domestic despite all the joking in interviews and it really suited him. He loves their house and how comfortable and cozy it was. And Louis loves it just as much. And Harry even more.

“Ok.” Louis started walking towards the cupboard where the Hoover lived along with their special device for catching spiders. He wasn’t touching those right legged bastards for anything. “Cleaning.”

xx

Louis had cleaned the whole of the top floor and was now sprawled on the bed, exhausted. He knew he had a good half hour before Harry got back so he decided to stay laid down for a bit. The bed was just so soft and comfortable that he could feel it pulling him back into it. He struggled against sleep for a while before pulling himself up.

“We need a smaller house.” Louis moaned as he began to carefully manoeuvre the Hoover downstairs. “Only two of us. Don’t need three bedrooms.” Which Louis knew was a lie.

A complete and total lie, actually. There may only be two of them now, but he and Harry had already planned on filling those extra rooms. If Harry had his way they’d fill them many times over. Harry wanted a whole football team of mini Louis but they’d agreed to carry one each - two years apart - and see how they felt after that.

Louis yawned loudly when he reached the bottom of the stairs, untangling the wire once again and plugging it in. He spun around a few times in an effort to decide where to start and decided that the dining room, which they only used when Harry staged a dinner party, was the best beginning. He knew as soon as the Hoover was switched on Biscuit, their six month old Labrador, would be hiding and he wanted to give him time to.

Louis hummed as he switched the Hoover on and began to push it around, eventually wiggling his hips and turning it into a weird dance routine. He may complain about housework but he actually sort of liked hoovering.

He moved from the dining room to the hall with his right hand doing impressive jazz movements then waltzed the Hoover to the back door to make a start. The dog appeared from the laundry and stared at Louis with his head cocked.

“Go back to your basket pup pup.” Louis said. “The Hoover is about to go on again.” Biscuit paid him no attention and instead plopped his furry bottom on to the carpet. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warm you.”

The second the Hoover was back on the puppy shot back into the laundry. Louis shook his head and hoovered the hall before moving on to their large and homely lounge. He started to Hoover the floor but remembered the popcorn they’d spilled when movie Monday became make out Monday. Some if it was bound to have gone down the back of the sofa. He turned the Hoover off and changed the nozzle before throwing the cushions off the sofa. Once they were gone he began to use the pointy tool that no one ever knew the name of to get the hundreds of popcorn fragments that were hiding all on the crevices of the sofa. He lent forward, his knees on the sofa and his arse in the air, and pushed the nozzle as far down as possible.

“That’s a nice view to come home to.”

Louis laughed and turned to Harry, his head coming up quickly and his back straightening. Moving that quickly had been a bit if a mistake. He felt like his ears were about to pop and he could hear the blood thumping around his head and in his ears. He went cold, tingly and dizzy and the next thing he knew everything was black.

xxx

As Louis woke up he felt a warm hand stroking his forehead and a worried voice in the background.

“But he hasn’t woken up yet.”

“No, but his vitals are normal and he’s snoring so I’d say at this point he’s asleep.”

“I do not snore!” Louis shouted. “And where the hell am I?” Louis shuffled back so he could lower his feet from where they were higher than his head.

“Doctors.” Harry blushed.

“And please sit up very slowly.” The doctor watched as Louis carefully spun himself around and sat on the edge of the bed. “And how long has the lightheadedness been a problem?”

Louis looked down avoiding Harry’s eyes. “Couple weeks. But it’s just exhaustion from tour.”

Harry made an incredulous little squeak in the background and Louis knew he was in for a telling off later.

“Okay. Well, it’s not low blood pressure, Harry says you’re eating well and I also checked and it’s not low blood sugar. Is it just when you stand up?” Louis shook his head and the doctor scribbled something down. “Anything else going on?”

“Not really.” He looked up and made accidental eye contact with Harry who raised one eyebrow and have him his ‘bullshit’ look. “Well I’ve possibly been a little tired. And maybe nauseous from time to time. But it’s just the exhaustion from tour.”

“Hmm.” The doctor was smiling a bit now. “What about headaches?”

“Maybe. But sometimes I forget to put in my contacts and have to hunt for my glasses.”

“Diet changes?”

Louis was about to say no but Harry pitched in. “He’s obsessed with bacon. Like, he gets really angry when there’s none in the house.”

“Nipple sensitivity?”

Harry just smirked, looking far to smug, and Louis slapped his shoulder.

The doctor nodded and stood up, going to a cabinet at the back of the room and pulling out a small box. “How long have you been trying for a baby?”

“WHAT?” They were only normally that in sync when they were harmonising.

“I want you to take this and don’t be shocked when it comes out positive.”

Louis took the pregnancy test from the doctor with a shaking hand and looked to Harry who was grinning.

“Lou …”

“We don’t know yet.”

“But Lou …”

“This was meant to be you first, asshat.”

Louis stood up and walked to the bathroom, Harry’s smiling eyes following him to the door. As soon as Harry’s eyes were off him he smiled too. “You weren’t supposed to happen yet,” then he let his hand drop down to cup his stomach. “But I’m glad you’re happening now.”

He shit the door, read the instruction then peed on the stick. With a slow out breath he walked back to the doctors office and sat beside a grinning Harry who immediately gripped his hand. He went to hand the test to the doctor who put up both his hands.

“Oh no, you two get to see this first.”

Harry set the timer on his iPhone then sent a quick tweet. Louis looked over at Harry’s screen to see what he was sending. It read @Harry_Styles 2+1=? The next two minutes were the longest of their lives. The test was now face down on the table in front of them.

When the alarm went off and Harry’s hand automatically gripped tighter. Louis reached forward and picked up the test, slowly turning it over. He gasped and looked at Harry only to see he was taking a photo and opening Instagram.

@Harry_Styles 3.


End file.
